Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls
|season = 2 |number = 20 |image = S2e20 coming in 2016.png |code = 618G-221 |story = |written = |directed = |aired = February 15, 2016 (Disney XD) February 19, 2016 (Disney Channel) |ratings = |international = |previous = Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality |next = the series has concluded}} " " is the 20th episode of the second season of Gravity Falls and the fortieth episode overall. It premiered February 15, 2016 at 7:00 p.m. This is the third and final episode in the Weirdmageddon story arc, as well as the hour-long series finale. Official overview Ford discovers Bill Cipher's true motives, and then a final confrontation with Bill leads to the Pines family's ultimate fate and greatest sacrifice. Synopsis The episode begins with Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel discovering a group of people hiding out in the mystery shack, protected by the unicorn hair Ford had place around it. The townspeople (and monsters) are reluctant to fight Bill, but Dipper and Mabel convince them. Stan, however, refuses to help. TBA Credits * Written by: * Shion Takeuchi * Mark Rizzo * Josh Weinstein * Jeff Rowe * Alex Hirsch * Directed by: * Stephen Sandoval * Storyboarded by: * With the Voice Talents of **Jason Ritter as Dipper **Kristen Schaal as Mabel **Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos, Bill Cipher, Old Man McGucket, and Mayor Befufftlefumpter **Linda Cardellini as Wendy **J.K. Simmons as Ford **Thurop Van Orman as Gideon Gleeful **Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica **Alfred Molina as Multi-Bear **Gregg Turkington as Toby **Kevin Michael Richardson as Chutzpar and Blubs **Niki Yang as Candy **Carl Faruolo as Grenda **Brian Bloom as Rumble McSkirmish **Will Forte as Cute Biker **Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan **T.J. Miller as Robbie **Nathan Fillion as Preston Northwest **Larry King as Wax Larry King **Cecil Baldwin as Tad Strange **Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland **Kurt Braunohler as Greg Valentino **Louis C.K. as The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity **John DiMaggio as Manly Dan **Danielle Fishel as Pyronica **Andy Merrill as Teeth **Stephen Root as Bud Gleeful **Kimberly Mooney as Janice Valentino **Kari Wahlgren as Shandra Jimenez and Priscilla Northwest **Kyle MacLachlan as Bus Driver * Casting by: ** Sara Jane Sherman Production notes Character revelations Series continuity *Dipper mentions the previous times he and Mabel defeated Bill in "Dreamscaperers" and "Sock Opera." *Ford mentioned the metal plate in his head from "The Last Mabelcorn". *Dipper Clones 3 & 4 from "Double Dipper" are seen in the ending credits. *The Tyrannosaurus Rex from "Land Before Swine is seen again. *The "Gobblewonker" robot from "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is seen again. *"Grenda" is still in a relationship with "Marius von Fundshauser" from the events of "Northwest Mansion Mystery" *"Mayor Befufftlefumpter" is now a zombie following his passing in the events of "The Stanchurian Candidate Trivia *The "Shacktron" is made up of various objects seen in previous episodes. **The "Mystery Shack" makes up the torso. **The "universal portal" is located on the waist. **The Tyrannosaurus Rex encased in amber from "Land Before Swine" is the left forearm. **"Manly Dan"'s logging truck is the right forearm. **The right leg of the "Gideon-bot" is the right leg. **"Soos"' pickup truck is the left foot. **The Mystery Shack's totem pole is a shoulder-mounted cannon. **The head and neck of the Gobblewonker robot are the tail. *This episode uses a different version of the Weirdmageddon theme song, by using the 1st version of the intro, and with 8-Ball, Teeth, Keyhole and Hectorgon being replaced with Dipper, Mabel and Stan. Cryptograms * "4-19-10 5-25-11-22-9-12-5 8-12-23-21-19-20 23-6-9-3-10-20 23 1-16-19-19-12 16-23-10-20 15-10 16-23-10-20 4-16-19-25'12-12 22-9-10-20 4-16-19 5-19-23-12 22-3-4 22-6-19-23-13 4-16-19 21-16-23-15-10, 23-10-20 8-23-25 4-16-19 21-9-5-4 4-16-19 8-6-9-8-16-19-21-25 1-15-12-12 23-12-12 22-19 12-9-5-4" uses the combined cipher (A1Z26, atbash, then caesar). It translates to: TEN SYMBOLS PLACED AROUND A WHEEL HAND IN HAND THEY'LL BOND THE SEAL BUT BREAK THE CHAIN, AND PAY THE COST THE PROPHECY WILL ALL BE LOST. * "18-23-20-19-20 8-15-21-4-3-6-19-5 22-12-19-23-21-16-19-20 22-25 5-3-10 4-16-19 4-23-12-19'5 4-9-12-20, 4-16-19 5-3-11-11-19-6'5 20-9-10-19 15-10 11-19-11-9-6-15-19-5 4-16-19 8-15-10-19-5 5-4-15-12-12 8-12-23-25 9-10 23 5-3-10-10-25 5-3-11-11-19-6'5 20-23-25" uses a combined cipher (A1Z26, atbash, then caesar). translates to: FADED PICTURES BLEACHED BY SUN THE TALE’S TOLD, THE SUMMER’S DONE IN MEMORIES THE PINES STILL PLAY ON A SUNNY SUMMER’S DAY. * Bill says in reverse in the burning scene, "A-X-O-L-O-T-L MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN, I ENVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER THAT I MAY RETURN" de:Weirdmageddon III ru:Странногеддон Часть 3: Вернём Гравити Фолз Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes